Dr. Daniel Van Helsing
Daniel Van Helsing is a medical and science doctor of the Black Beret Corps, who specializes in many cases of vampirisim and even common medical conditions. One of his main patients is Alpha Wolf, who became one of his best friends as well. 'Early Life' Daniel was born in Detroit, Michigan on March 14, 1984 and was raised by his father Michael when his mother died giving birth to him. When he was a baby, Daniel was a very sick boy because his mother had cancer and that was apart of his genetic code now, however his father was able to cure him with the use of a new serum that made him not just cured, but more powerful. Since he was a boy, he's always wanted to be a doctor, but when he was 14, he was walking home and found a very sickly girl named Julie. He took her in as his first patient and researched her condition and that condition was vampirism, which he assisted in helping her with by feeding her some of his blood each day. Eventually, he started into college and Julie was his girlfriend. At the end of his college carrier, Daniel wanted to go out with a bang, which meant that he proposed to Julie and they married at the church near the school and everyone was invited to the wedding. 'The Black Beret Corps' When he was home one day in 2001, Daniel was approached by members of the Black Beret Corps and he was offered a position as a medical and science doctor at Area 51. He considered it and then accepted the job, which gave him an update to his home, including the addition of a teleporter in his basement in order to get to and from Area 51. Since then he has been the soul and heart of the medical team. 'Powers & Abilities' Because of his father's serum, Daniel possesses an immunity to disease, which allowed him to kill off the cancer within his body before it killed him and now he is resistant to every other disease. Aside from that, when he was bitten by Julie when he was feeding her, he gained her immortality. Also, Daniel possesses enhanced strength, speed and even heightened senses. He also possesses an enhanced intellect and supermentality which allows him to create new medications and serums that people need. 'Weapons & Equipment' Despite being a scientist and medical doctor; Daniel believes in safety first, especially when it comes to his own. *'Beretta 92SB:' Daniel is known to carry a Beretta 92SB under his lab coat which is in a holster on the left side of a harness like slung system. *'Ammunition:' On the other side of his holster sling; Daniel carries a couple of magazines containing 9x19mm Parabellum. *'Custom Mobile Medical Kit:' Whenever Daniel's on the go; he utilizes a custom made medical kit designed by his patient Alpha Wolf. It contains multiple different gadgets for him to utilize on wounded soldiers during the line of duty. *'Survival Kit:' Daniel possesses a surivival kit that he wears on his belt; containing essentials that will assist him in case he's ever in a harsh environment. Category:Characters Category:Black Beret Medical Team Category:Immortal Beings